


The schooled 5

by purplefox



Series: The Daybreakers 2020 [22]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Daybreakers 2020, Established Relationship, Multi, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23424886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Balance school life and love. Easier than they thought.
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke/Kurusu Akira, Kitagawa Yusuke/Persona 5 Protagonist, Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji
Series: The Daybreakers 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652734
Kudos: 8





	The schooled 5

“I thought he stepped back to make a call not disappear for the entire break.” Ann murmured when she felt Ryuji sit down beside her. She lightly dragged her hands over Morgana’s fur. She had to laugh at the sleepy snort that pulled from him. Morgana could be so cute sometimes. “Where did he go? I thought you went for bread and he went to call back the doctor?”

“He did call the doctor.” There was a pop from a soda can before Ryuji continued. “I fought the bread line and got three breads. When I went looking for him the call was gone but…” She could hear the smile in his voice. “Yusuke had called so he stayed in the stairwell to talk to Yusuke or whatever. He’s good.”

“Yes he is.” Ann slowly opened her eyes. The sun on the roof never bothered them in this spot. “But you know how things are Ryuji. Maybe you should keep watch. The last thing that we need is someone overhearing Joker.” Because the council and the other students had been getting rather bold lately. She had thought it funny at first but not now. She found it extremely irritating how they stared and lingered and were just rude to them all.

Mostly Ryuji and Akira. since the Kamoshida thing people had fought to talk to her. They tried to be nice to her now and that was nice and all but it had taken Kamoshida to be revealed as the creep he was for that to happen. It was nice but she just felt comfortable with her boys. Her fellow thieves. Not that she didn’t take advantage of her new space in school. She needed to have ears after all.

“Oh I saw some of them in the line. Never thought I’d see members of the council fighting over bread but here we are. Then they were trying to watch me at the vending machine. I was thinking to ask them for five hundred yen if they were going to linger.” Ryuji muttered. “But Joker? He has this thing handled. He doesn’t even flinch when they pull up on him Ann. Think about it. The person who can hide among them the best? It’s the guy who can fade in the middle of a crowd. That guy.” His hand reached for hers and she smiled.

It was a little cold from the drink and wet from the can but she intertwined her fingers with his. Days like this in school. Just using what time they had to just be them and seek out comfort. She had never thought she would have this with Ryuji but after everything they had experienced? She was glad he had her back. She was glad to know he got her. She had thought no one did but it turned out he did.

“Think we will head into Mementos today?” She said softly as they watched the sunlight dance on the wall. “Or that leader will tear himself away from his tails long enough to?”

“Joker has that handled.” Ryuji laughed. “Don’t worry about that.”

X

Yusuke tended to be alone so that was not a problem. What he had quickly come to realize was a problem for the phantom thieves was that eyes kept being drawn to Akira when that was the last thing they needed after so many high profile requests. The last thing that they needed was more scrutiny. The last thing they needed was someone to connect most of the dots.

Yusuke broke away from the Kosei students he had rode the train with. He had already spotted the one he wanted to see and the tails lingering. It took everything in him to keep his pace brisk but patient.

He had to shoulder past a few Shujin students but Yusuke kept his pace patient as he skipped past a few people to get to the escalator. Up they went with his eyes on the target. Then across the floor to pass some vending machine. He ignored the people around him as he circled around.

He made sure his path mixed with other commuters before he grasped Akira’s arm and pulled him with the commuters heading towards the underground mall. “Must you goad them.” He whispered as Akira relaxed against his grip. “They are horrible tails.”

“No one could have a tail like you Fox.” Akira took the lead up the steps with a laugh. “Shall we stop for a beef bowl before we head into mementos?” He stroked Morgana’s head with one hand as they headed towards the surface. “And I had it handled I was going to lose them right next to the information booth. Know how many times I nearly lost Ann back there? Especially around rush hour?” Akira’s eyes danced with mirth. What a cocky leader. What a smug cocky person Yusuke had fallen for.

“We have new requests.” Yusuke pointed out as they made it out of the underground. The lack of people on the streets confused him for a second before he saw the umbrellas. Before he could go for his Akira had wiped his out and had it over their heads.

“Hey.” Close… Much closer than he should be on such a street rain or not but Akira was not the only reckless one in the relationship. He leaned into Akira until their lips met under the cover of the umbrella. “Hey there.” Akira whispered when they pulled apart.

“We have work to do.” Yusuke whispered as he pulled away. “And is it me or do I see more Shujin tails for you?”

“You’re the only tail I want to see.” Akira led the way down the street before he paused by a vending machine. “Nice.” He muttered. “We were sold out for some reason today.” He quickly bought three drinks. “Sorry Mona.” He chuckled before he turned back to Yusuke. “Now… back to Shujin. I just have to keep my head down. Do you see me causing trouble?”

“You.” Yusuke said softly. “Are trouble.”

X

“I’m not positive this is even good for cats man.” Ryuji took the bottle away from Morgana. “And you know how much it creeps me out to realize there is some sort of weird system of like recycling in here? In the metaverse?” He shook his head as he tossed the empty bottle into the trash. “This place man.”

“Well it mimics the real world.” Morgana adjusted his scarf. “Remember when we came in here during the rain storm?” Ryuji winced. “And remember when we came in here that morning that there was fog and dust everywhere in Shibuya?”

“Oh yeah.” Ryuji shuddered at the memory. “I’d rather be in class than see that nonsense again.” He fished the bun that Akira had given him before they came onto this floor and finished it in a few bites. He checked for the sushi he knew he had bought before he opened the container and passed it to Mona. “Never thought I’d think so fondly of school before.”

“You need school.” Morgana muttered. “But I’ll say Joker and Panther handle classes with a certain flair.”

“Bet Fox does too. or at least his grades look like it.” Ryuji grinned as he wiped the bottom of his mask. “Even when he obviously forgets everything but Joker and art.”

“Like you’re any better.” Morgana muttered. “And we should get going. The shadows are restless today. If it was a little hotter-“

“Shadows bursting into flame nice but-“ Ryuji shook his head. “I’m baking in this thing as it is. Let’s get this dealt with so I can go home and attempt to study before I sleep in history again tomorrow.”

“Not even going to deny that’s what you’re going to do?” Ann placed a hand on her hip and shook her head. “You should stay over so I can help.”

“I should say that. He stays over his grades might plummet more Panther.” Akira teased. “And you’re not that good in history yourself.”

“Let’s leave Skull alone and get back to work shall we?” Ryuji pointed out as he nudged Morgana forward. “Joker how are we on requests?”

“Think we have three more in us?” Akira smiled. “With me skull?”

“Dude… I already have a girlfriend.” Ryuji tsked and Akira laughed. “But let’s go I guess.” He watched the way Yusuke moved to Akira’s left side and fought back his grin. “And how about everyone tutor me after this?” He ignored the groans. “Hey I need to pass.”


End file.
